xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Roajmar
Character Sheet Character Name: Roajmar Race: Elf Orc Class & Level: Eldritch Knight Fighter 11 Background: Folk Hero Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Good Size: Medium Armor Class: 19 (Studded Leather & Shield) Max HP: 165 Speed: 40ft. walking Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +4 Saving Throws: Strength +5, Constitution +9 Skills: Acrobatics (x2) +10, Animal Handling (x2) +6, Athletics (x2) +6, Insight +5, Perception +5, Survival (x2) +6 Passive Insight: 15 Passive Perception: 15 Armor & Shields: All armor & shields Tools & Kits: Weapons: Languages: Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +5 Melee Finesse Bonus: +9 Ranged Attack Bonus: +9 Multi-Attack. You can make thee attacks when you take the attack action. Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 9 (1d8 + 5) piercing damage. Ironwork Rifle. Ranged Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, range 80/320 ft., 1 target. Hit: 12 (2d6 + 5) piercing damage. Heavy, Loading, Two-Handed Spellcasting Spellcasting Ability: Intelligence Spell Attack Bonus: +9 Spell Save DC: 17 Spells Known: 4 * Level 0: Sword Burst * Level 1 (4 slots): Shield * Level 2 (3 slots): Hold Person, Ray of Enfeeblement Sword Burst. Melee Spell Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., all targets within range. Hit: 10 (3d6) force damage. Ray of Enfeeblement. Ranged Spell Attack: +9 to hit, range 60 ft., 1 target. Hit: On a hit, the target deals only half damage with weapon attacks that use Strength. At the end of each of its turns, it can make a Constitution saving throw. On a success, the spell ends. Features & Traits Rustic Hospitality. Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. Relentless Endurance. When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Darkvision. Both your Elven and Orcish heritage have given you superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Defense Fighting Style.'' While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. ''Second Wind. At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge. Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack. Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable. Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Weapon Bond. Over the course of 1 hour short rest, you can bond a weapon to you. Once bonded, you cannot be disarmed unless you are incapacitated and if the weapon is on the same plane of existence, you can summon it to your hand as a bonus action. You can bond up to two weapons at once. War Magic. At level 7, you can use your action to cast a cantrip and make one weapon attack as a bonus action. Eldritch Strike. At level 10, any creature you hit with a weapon attack has disadvantage on its next save it makes against a spell you cast before the end of your next turn. Equipment Longsword, Leather Armor, Backpack, etc. CP: SP: GP: PP: Description I come from a humble social rank, but I are destined for so much more. Already the people of Port Nyanzaru regard me as their champion, and my destiny calls me to stand against the tyrants and monsters that threaten the common folk everywhere. I previously pursued a simple profession among the peasantry, until I rallied the commonfolk behind the noble princes of Port Nyanzaru against the tyrants of Amn. Personality Traits: Thinking is for other people. I prefer action. Ideals: Nothing and no one can steer me away from my higher calling. Bonds: I protect those who cannot protect themselves. Flaws: I’m convinced of the significance of my destiny, and blind to my shortcomings and the risk of failure. Relationships Ally Name: Enemy Name: Organization Name: